my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Monica "Frost" Taki
Page by Boss182. Do Not edit without permission. Monica "Frost" Taki is the twin sister of Kiribori "Reg" Taki. Also calls herself "Frostbite" for her hero name. Backstory Monica was born to the royal family of doctors in Poka Po along with her twin brother Kiribori. She got the nickname "Frost" because when she was born she felt like ice to the doctor delivering her. Soon after birth her father was outraged by the color of her hair and stated that she had a quirk because neither of the parent's hair was blue. She was put up for adoption soon after and was adopted by the Chin Family. Her mother made sure that her adopted mother told her that she had a twin brother in the world. She grew up as a Chin without knowing her past all she knew is that she had a twin brother. She was great in almost everything academically but the class she struggled most with was gym class due to the fact she got heat stroke very easily. After years she got into the hero school: Kintaru High. When she was in school she got constantly hit on and called a beauty queen. She was always polite but denied all of them. During her 3rd year at Kintaru High she was asked out by a boy in her class, she politely denied but after school she was attacked by the boy. She was on the brink of passing out until a unknown boy with a white and black hat came and beat the assaulter to a pulp without much effort. She thanked him for his act and then he walked away. She deiced to quit hero school soon after that but as a parting gift the principle gave her a licence to use her quirk. Many years later she got wind of some news that there was a new "hero" that could beat anyone without struggle and his name was Kiribori or Reg. After hearing this she searched for him but found nothing. One day she got caught in a blizzard and saw a man in the distance with a black and white hat. She started to follow at a distance but suddenly the man stopped and called over his shoulder, "Come out I know you're there." Frost showed herself to him and she asked his name and he said, "My name Kiribori "Reg" Taki". Monica started to tear up and jumped to him hugging him and she told him, "I'm your sister Monica". He was stunned but accepted it soon after. Appearance Monica usually wears a blue dress with flowers on it or she wears a blue tank-top with jean shorts. She wears skin tight pants when on hero duty with a blue skin tight top with a heavy vest on. Personality Monica is pretty smart and beautiful, she is always nice to those who are nervous or frightened. She is less trusting in boys who ask her out due to the attack she suffered when in high school. Abilities Intelligence: Monica is very smart and can out-think almost any opponent. Quirk Winter (冬 Fuyu) is a quirk that allows Monica to manipulate all types of cold objects such as snow, ice, frost, and cold wind. This quirk also allows Monica to turn themselves into snow or ice to block attacks or for letting them pass through her. Skills * Snow Manipulation: The user can control all types of snow and change parts of the snow such as the density of the snow. * Ice Manipulation: The user can create sheets of ice out of thin air to block attacks or to trip up the target. * Frostbite: The user creates and controls the frost around them to attack or defend. * Whirlwind: The user drops the temperature of the air around them and then controls the cool air. * Transform: The user turns their entire body into Ice or Snow. ** Snow Form: The user can dive into the snow they created to hide or surprise the target. Any attacks will go straight through the user unless they can harm snow such as fire. Can control the density of their snow body. Can even create wings of snow to fly short distances. User can change the size of their body while in this form. ** Ice Form: The user turns their whole body into ice for increased movement and reduces all damage taken to the user. User can rebuild themselves if a part of their body gets broken off. * Snow Dome: The user creates a dome of snow around a target and then increases the density of the snow for a strong defense. * Pick Blades: She creates very sharp icicles to use as blades. Equipment * Chill Vest: Her vest constantly cools her body down because of her quirk it makes her more susceptible to heat strokes. * Hero Costume: Her hero costume is made of the snow and ice she controls so it will turn to snow/ice with her. Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes Category:Former Students Category:Taki Family